teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Popo
'' "Hi maggots, I'm training you. I'm terrifying and a potential rapist, but I'll never say it flat out." ~Mr. Popo, Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged episode 1 Mr. Popo appears in Dragon Ball Z Abridged, as a parody of his character from the canon series. In this series, he is the highest ranking in social order, and Shenron's master. Personality in Abridged Popo in Abridged is perhaps the character who is most unlike his character in canon. Whilst the canonical Popo is caring and benign, the abridged Mr. Popo is portrayed as thoroughly malevolent and psychotic, often being known to traumatize those who train under him and simple acquaintances alike. He lives on the Lookout with Kami, but is known to be higher than him in social rank despite Kami being God. Mr. Popo has a "Pecking Order", in which he references to assert his dominance over his trainees: *You *The Dirt *The Worms inside of the Dirt *Popo's stool (feces) *Kami/Dende *Popo Popo is known to be uncaring, and opted to make toast instead of allowing Goku to use his carpet to transport to the battlefield and save his friends from Vegeta and Nappa. Like the series, Popo's magic carpet can transport people across the planet instantly, but Abridged Popo's carpet uses souls to fuel his trips. On occasion, he will kick Kami out of the Lookout to have a 'booty call' with his dates (Jynxs), and is known to grow "pots of pot" on the Lookout, that Kami avidly smokes to relieve his 420bazeityoloswaginitis. Abilities Popo is known to be able to envelop people in a black mist and kill them. He has been seen to do this twice. Once to his counterpart Blue Popo, and the second time to Garlic Junior and his men. Popo is also suggested to have some level of psychic influence, being that he was able to scare Bardock out of a coma, even though they never met or heard of one another. He was also able to accurately predict Krillin's death in Season 2 of Abridged. Popo, like in the canon series, is also displayed at being a master of martial arts. Kami trusts him to train newcomers and has been shown to send opponents flying with a single hit. Trivia Blue Popo was a short lived alternate Popo (parodying the 4kids edit of Popo from black to blue), who was kind and gentle, like the original Popo. Blue Popo was absorbed by Abridged Popo by enveloping him in mist. Mr. Popo was also the only other person besides Goku to have fully traveled Snake Way. This contradicts the actual series, where King Yemma was the only other person to have traveled Snake Way. This same route was also traveled by Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Yamcha later, during Season 2. Popo's name is also used to operate Kami's old spaceship. The reason to this, as Popo claims, "It just knows better." Kami is also the only person which Mr. Popo respects, as he receives orders from and obeys without hesitation. Popo has also crossed over to other Abridged series, such as Antfish's Jojo's Bizarrre Adventure Abridged wherein he appears before a beaten and horrified Hol Horse. Many characters such as Krillin, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, and even Bardrock are terrified at Mr. Popo to the point of shaking at the very thought of him. Many instances point to him at being psychotic. His training had such an effect on Krillin that mentioning it causes him to shake with fear, In Episode 31 Kami states that the last time Mr. Popo had a "booty call" he found five dead bodies and laughed when he said five. Even Goku is afraid of him going as far as to have several doctors hold him back when he appears. A running gag through DBZ abridged is numerous times Mr. Popos eyes will be shown up close instilling fear to the other characters and the viewer. In Episode 40, Mr. Popo literally drops a gallon of LSD from a milk jug (an act that confounds Kami). After doing so, Mr. Popo keeps muttering "All These Squares Make a Circle" to himself over and over again, and also asks Kami if he can leave the lookout. While Kami is explaining he can leave whenever he wishes, Popo just snaps back, assuming Kami said no. At the end of the episode Mr. Popo breaks the 4th wall, when the first glimpse of Cell is shown and he declares it to be "f**king ominous". Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Immortal beings Category:Males Category:Villains